Bouncy Bouncy Bumble Bee
by bljluvsr
Summary: Brenda and Sharon run into Fritz, who meets a surprise.


Bouncy, Bouncy Bumble Bee

By: BLJLUVSR, sophie_lover

Pairing: Brenda/Sharon

Fandom: The Closer

Summary: Brenda and Sharon run into Fritz, who meets a surprise.

Rating: G

A/N: I've been playing around with the idea of Brenda and Sharon having a child. Not a new idea by any means but this my take on it. This is kinda in the middle of something that I'm working on. But I really like the this way this came out on it's own outside any other story. I feel it can stand on its own. I really adore the idea of Brenda and Sharon having a child together. There maybe more to this… if I can get it down and think its good enough to share. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, checked it like 4 times! I hope you all like this, please leave a comment let me know if I have a good idea here, thanks !

Brenda felt little bouncy legs gently kick her. Rae had been very bouncy all day, both Sharon and Brenda gave up on the stroller and gone with baby bjorn that Brenda now had on. It gave Rae the ability to move and see everything going on. Brenda tried to act like she hated wearing it, but truthfully she liked having Rae against her chest. She couldn't believe her daughter is already 7 months old.

Brenda looked in the shop window, waiting for Sharon to finish, she was starving. Rae bounced again making the blonde smile. "Bouncy bouncy bumble bee." Brenda said in sing song tone of voice. The little blonde bounced happily at the sound of her mama voice.

"Brenda?" she turned at the sound of her name. Fritz stopped short, his brown eyes widening at the sight of the baby.

"Fritz?" Brenda hadn't seen her ex-husband since their divorce was finalized, that was three years ago. "What are you doin' in LA?" she asked as kindly as she could. She noticed that he hadn't taken his eye off Rae. Brenda instantly placed an arm around her daughter.

Fritz seemed to snap himself out of the shock. "I'm just in town for a few weeks working a case."

Brenda nodded her head, eyes glanced to the shop windows where Sharon was. Unsure if she wanted her to hurry up or take longer. Either way she couldn't wait for this awkward moment to end.

"So who this?" Fritz smiled at the curly blonde headed, green eyed he realized, baby girl that was bouncing and smiling all the while. A deep pain shot through him. He had hoped even prayed that he and Brenda would of one day had a child. Even though he knew now that they would of never lasted. That pain still hadn't healed.

Brenda smiled down at her daughter, ever the proud mother. "This is Rae".

"Rae?" He smiled guessing where the name came from.

"Well Sharon Rae ready, but we're calling her by her middle name."

The smile quickly faded from Fritz's face. To say he was surprised when he heard that Brenda was a relationship with Sharon Raydor would have been an understatement. As far as he knew the two women pretty much hated each other. How wrong it seemed everyone including himself had been.

"She's beautiful Brenda." He said sincerely.

"Thank you, we're…"

"I'm so sorry I took so long the woman in front of me took forever." Sharon looked up then after she getting her wallet in her bag. She stopped dead in her tracks. Her pale green eyes landing on Agent Howard, ever in her own mind it was how she referred to the man.

Her voice changed in mere seconds, dropping to icy frost "Agent Howard." It wasn't a question, just an acknowledge fact of who the man is. Knowing Brenda would mostly likely explain later.

The blonde reached out for Sharon's hand, inter twinning their finger. Rae happily oblivious to the tension between the adults. Words weren't needed, Fritz seen them as they are, a family. Something he knew he and Brenda never truly were. They were just playing house and not very well either. Neither could be what the other needed or wanted. Whatever Brenda had been looking for she seem to found it with none other then Sharon Raydor. He took a step back, just enough that Sharon would notice. He was no threat to her family.

They said there good-byes. As Brenda and Sharon turned in the direction of their car, she told Sharon why Fritz Howard was in LA. And how thankful she was that awkward moment was over. Sharon took Rae, kissing her lovingly on the cheek. Telling what a little angel she is, as she placed her daughter in her car seat. "Where would you like to go for lunch?" Brenda asked from the front seat.

Sharon slide into the driver's seat, keying the engine starting their BMW. "How about that taco place we found on Santa Monica?"

"You read my mind." Brenda leaned over kissing the soft skin just behind Sharon's ear.

"Mmmmm" Sharon purred, smiling knowing the blonde had been craving it for a week now. "Can I ask you something?" Sharon asked after a moment.

"Of course you can, you may not like the answer." Brenda teased her.

Sharon had a seriousness to her tone. "Why didn't you take his last name." Taking her eyes off the traffic for a second to look at her wife.

Brenda took a hold of Sharon's long graceful fingered hand over the gear shift. "It didn't feel right." She said simply.

"And mine?"

"Feels like home." A wide happy smile over took her features.

As a joyful sound is heard from the back seat.

The end… for now!

blj+sr


End file.
